Percabeth Romance
by Mshane23
Summary: Percy and Annabeth marry, but what lies ahead for them could tear them apart. Is their love strong enough to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

******disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson series or charecters.**

**Percabeth Romance/Adventure**

**Hey everyone! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think of it! Btw- This story is when Percy and Annabeth are 20, in the winter at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**I looked into his sweet face, his eyes staring into mine. A smirk playing on his lips.**

"**Annabeth Chase, would you do a pleasure that I would never forget for the rest of my life. A pleasure that no one could copy. A pleasure no one else could give me. You have been the best girlfriend a guy could have for 5 years, but I want to be more for you. I want to wake up in the morning only to see your beautiful face shining down on mine. I want to smell your sweet perfume mixed with morning breath and coffee. Annabeth Chase I stole your heart, it's your turn to steal something of mine. How about my last name, Wise Girl, will you do that for me?" Percy's voice sounded like silk. **

**And just then I did the most horrible thing I've ever done. I put on my best acting face, looked deep into his eyes and said, "no". As quick as possible I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and took a picture. His face looked sadder then ever. Right away I regretted what I had just done. **

**"Are you dumb seaweed brain?" I said jokingly. "I love you more then life itself and I would be happy to steal your last name any day," I looked into his eyes and kissed him. His tears wet against my cheeks, mine mixing with his. His lips were soft, my hands running through his hair. His hands grabbing my waist as if he were to fall over any time, I knew this moment would end soon, why? Why did it have to end? **

**" Why did you kid me like that Annabeth? You are a cruel, cruel girl sometimes, but I love you," Percy's voice whispered into my ear. With that he kissed my neck a few times and then we finally both realized where we were. **

**Surrounding us were campers each with confused, but happy faces on. A few of the Aphrodite kids were crying. Nico was too, though for a different reason I'm guessing. We were in the middle of the campfire, like literally, but Percy had made a waterfall over the fire that we were standing on and the water wasn't just falling, it was floating. There were amazing designs swirling j within the water. I looked up in the sky, my tears came faster, there were fireworks that portrayed the words "Wise Girl, I Love You" no doubt the work of Leo. I realized that everyone had known about this, but me.**

**Later that night around 4am I couldn't sleep, I was too happy to sleep. I would be spending the rest of my life with the man that I loved. I slowly crept out of the Athena cabin careful not to wake any of the others . The air outside was brisk, snow fell on the ground and here I was in only a red tank top and black shorts. It didn't bother me at all though. The trek to Percy's cabin was slow and I fell face first in the snow several times. When I got there all the lights were on and I guessed that Percy couldn't sleep as well. He answered. **

**"My gods! Annabeth what have you been doing all night? Fighting snowman?! And I guess you lost." Saying the last part like I was some lost puppy.**

**" Well, what have you been doing? At least I was practicing my fight skills." I said sarcastically.**

**"You need improvement," Percy said, looking at me and smirking. We were still standing together outside in the cold. **

**"Well now is as good as time as ever, want to practice?" He said completely serious. I looked at him making sure he actually was. **

**"Percy Jackson. It is snowing. I'm wearing my pajamas and you are suggesting that we go practice sword fighting?!" A thin smile spread across my lips, and we ran to the arena. His hand in mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

**Percy grabbed Riptide out of his pocket and I reached for my new sword, an engagement gift from Percy's dad. I had named it Clethope, Wise Girl in Greek. It was gold on the inside and there was a thin coat of sterling silver on the outside. **

**The night was blistering cold, but I couldn't care less because I was with Percy. His blade clanged against mine making an echo almost as loud as thunder. He swung his blade a few centimeters above my head, cutting off a few strands of my hair, but I struck him in the stomach making a small scrape. He fell over and tripped me in the process making me fall over on top of him. **

**"I think you just fell for me," he said with a wink. A smile spreading across his face. I leaned into kiss him and his lips pressed against mine. His breath was warm against my cheeks. His hands slowly creeping up the back of my tank top, my hands tangled in his hair. He smelled like fish. I smiled while still kissing him. Percy pulled back letting his head fall into a blanket of snow.**

**"What are you smiling for Bird Brain?" He asked me.**

**"You smell like the ocean," I stated calmly. **

**"Hahahaha, Annabeth I know you. You were laughing, you think something's funny," he whispered. **

**"You smell like fish," I said while laughing. He pretended to get mad and exclaimed, "Annabeth you will pay!" He started to tickle me and we wrestled in the snow. We finally stopped and he kissed my forehead, then the top of my head.**

**" Annabeth Chase, I love you." And with that we slowly drifted off to sleep in the snow. **

**A startling voice woke us up. **

**"What in the world are you two doing out here!?" Chirons voice boomed in the falling snow. **

**"We're screwed," said Percy.**

document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I deleted chapter three because I didn't like it. It put me into writers block and I couldn't figure out how to continue the story. So I hope you like this one:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Yeah well, I decided Annabeth needed to improve her sword fighting skills and neither of us could sleep so we came here. Then we dueled and a beat her very badly. She has the cuts and scrapes to prove it. And then we were both so tired that we couldn't move, so we layed here and fell asleep," Percy said this so quickly and nonchalantly I was surprised. He looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well, still you both know that you're not allowed on the arena until after breakfast, so I will have to punish you, even if you were just practicing." Chiron told us. I have Percy a worried look.

"You will shovel the entire arena before sundown today. I don't care what time you do it, but it must be done today." I groaned, the arena was gigantic. I was never going to get this done even with the help of Percy. I looked over at him still covered in snow, which made his sea green eyes stand out even more.

"Well, I will leave you two to talk about how you're going to get this done," Chiron said half smiling, still shivering from the snow. He walked away, well galloped. Percy smiled at me and stood up. He offered his hand to help me stand up and I grabbed it. He pulled me up so hard that I bumped into him.

"Watch it Wise Girl," he said still smiling. "Go get dressed and he breakfast. I'm gonna start shoveling."

"Let me help you now. I'm not that hungry." I told him, expecting him to let me help.

"No Bird Brain. You're wearing shorts and a tank top now go get dresses," he told me. I tried giving him my puppy dog eyes. " I promise I will meet you at breakfast." He finally said with a sigh. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and told me to go. And boy did I run. I was freaking freezing. When I finally reached Athena's cabin I was expecting a bunch of frowning faces looking down on me. I was right.

"So where were you just now?" Malcolm asked me. I bit my lip. Most of the time I can come up with some clumsy excuse. How in the world was I going to pull this one off? I was covered in snow wearing my pjs and I'm pretty sure my ears were turning blue.

"Crap," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Malcolm asked me. I didn't blame him for asking me all these questions. He was the head counselor (he took over while I was in Tarterus).

"I said I was taking a crap. Yup, I went to the bathroom and there wasn't any toilet paper left so I ran across to the storage den and grabbed some. And I fell in the snow multiple times on my way over here." What the heck did I just say? I was totally getting busted.

"Ok?" Malcolm finally said. What? I wasn't going to get reported? Thank the gods! I went over to my room to get changed. It was small barely enough room for my bed, but it had been empty, so with Malcolm's permission I moved into it. I flung on my camp t-shirt and sweatpants. Then over top of it put my Harvord sweatshirt, a gift from my dad.

I started to walk over to breakfast hoping Percy kept his promise and was waiting for me. And sure enough he was.


End file.
